How to make your capitol girl moan
by Serenity Akagi
Summary: Oneshoot. Un regalo de cumpleaños para una persona a la que quiero mucho y que es una loca desquiciada por el Hayffie. Se celebra una fiesta en Panem en honor a la victoria sobre la tiranía. Effie viene del Capitolio, y después de unos cuantos 'sucesos' acaba en la casa de Haymitch, pidiendole que le demuestre lo que es un hombre. ¿Haymitch,Effie y un piano de cristal?


Nada de Hunger me pertenece.

"How to make your capitol girl moan"

Habían acabado con la tiranía de Snow y Coin hacía un año, pero por desgracia, la vida de Haymitch seguía igual de vacía que siempre.

En el distrito 12 (igual que en todos los distritos) se celebraría una fiesta en honor al gran acontecimiento sucedido un año atrás. La diferencia, es que en el distrito doce estaban Katniss y Peeta, los principales héroes de Panem.

Él, como miembro de la rebelión y tutor de los muchachos, se veía obligado a ir.

Asqueado, no se movió de la barra del bar, siendo 'atacado' por periodistas y fans que ignoraba que tenía.

Cuando el barman se negó a ofrecerle más bebida, (habiendo consumido dos botellas y media de whiskey) se enfadó y, evidentemente borracho, empezó a vociferar contra el pobre hombre, maldiciéndolo y amenazándolo entre ininteligibles palabras.

-Tu no cambias, eh Haymitch.

Esa voz. Esa dulce y a la vez, irritante voz.

-Oh, vaya, parece ser que la princesa ha decidido dejarse caer de su mundo de lujo.

Si, había sido el principal rescatador de esa mujer, pero se llevaban a matar y mas ahora, después de que ella empezara un noviazgo con un imbécil hortera ricachón del Capitolio.

-Me sorprende que Julius te dejara venir sola.

-Si cogieras el teléfono de vez en cuando, sabrías que ya no estoy con él.

Bueno, tal vez había sido él el que se había puesto a la defensiva con la mujer y había procedido a evitarla y, en caso de encontrársela, ser un borde rematado.

-No me gusta como vas vestida.-Cambió de tema, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Sonrió.- Me gustaba más cuando estabas tumbada en mi pecho, desnuda, y sin todo ese maquillaje encima.

Hablaba de la semana después de la caída de los tiranos, esa en la que Effie se quedó en su casa hasta que las cosas en el Capitolio se calmaran.

Pudo ver debajo de las capas de maquillaje, como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo, aunque no tenía claro si era de vergüenza o de rabia.

-Es el estilo de la gente del capitolio.-Dijo, como si eso explicara en algo por qué parecía haber acabado su turno como marioneta en un circo.

-Si te hubieras quedado conmigo, no tendrías que aparentar nada, Effie.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos de la sorpresa. La había llamado Effie, nada de preciosa, tesoro ni nada así.

Haymitch hablaba en serio, y eso era tan raro que hasta le resultaba espeluznante. Se recompuso y le miró, algo entristecida.

-¿Y como crees que habría sido mi vida entonces, eh? No podría soportar estar contigo, Haymitch. No puedo vivir junto a un hombre que se pasa la vida lamentándose y constantemente borracho.

-¿Me viste borracho alguna vez durante aquella semana? ¿Eh? ¿Acaso oíste algún lamento salir de mi garganta? Lo único que hice, fue amarte y no borrar de mi cara ni una sonrisa, por que era feliz estando simplemente contigo, a tu lado.

Ella se quedó muda ante la declaración, Incluso sonó... cómo decirlo, ¿Poético?

-Ahora lo entiendo. Te fuiste y rechazaste el quedarte conmigo por que viste que todo sería más fácil con ese idiota afeminado, ¿no?

Ella no sabía que decir, por que él había acertado en todo.

-Haymitch, no...

-¿Effie? ¡Oh, Effie!-Ella se giró a cámara lenta.-¡Estás aquí! ¡Llevo toda la semana buscándote sin descanso!

-¡Julius! ¿Es que no viste la nota que te dejé en la nevera?

-¿Eh? No.¿Por qué? Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Querías ir con tus amigas de viaje por ahí, no? Si es que soy un despistado.

Effie contó mentalmente hasta diez y miró al peliverde con molestia.

-Julius, lo que ponía en la nota de la nevera era que lo nuestro ha acabado.

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma no?

Haymitch vio la cara de empanado mental del chico, y alzó una ceja. ¿En serio le había cambiado por ese bicho pelo de moco?

-No, no es broma. Lo cierto es que... si salí contigo fue para intentar... olvidar a alguien. Me sabe mal por que eres un buen chico pero yo estaba confundida y...

-Me... ¿me estás dejando?-Dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oh por favor. -Dijo Haymitch, con voz de reproche. - ¿Que va a ser lo siguiente? ¿Llamar a tu mami?

-Haymitch por favor.-Exclamó Effie con voz de reproche.

-Bueno, pues quédate con tu bebito y dale la papilla, yo me voy a mi casa que ahí nadie me impide beber.

Estaba ya como a diez pasos cuando oyó los gritos enfadados de Effie y los del tal Julius, justo después oyó un portazo y a la mujer salir enfurecida, quitándose la peluca de un tirón y caminando hacía él. Cuando lo tuvo delante le tiró la peluca a la cara y dijo:

-Vamos, necesito un trago.

Haymitch siempre había pensado que eso de ponerse en plan: 'Oh, ya has bebido demasiado' era una ridiculez, pero viendo a Effie beberse una botella entera de su mejor whiskey,vio que no podía permitir que siguiera bebiendo por dos razones.

1A- Effie al día siguiente tendría la mayor resaca de su vida.

2A-ERA SU MEJOR WHISKEY!

-Preciosa, creo que has bebido suficiente.-Le quitó la botella de las manos y se levantó.

Effie, sentada aún, se agarró a su brazo, obligandolo a levantarla.

-Quiero que me demuestres lo que es un hombre de verdad, Haymitch.-Dijo... ¿en medio de un gemido?

Por la cabeza del hombre pasaron muchas cosas, entre un 'mierda' y 'Si lo hago mañana me matará' acabó con un 'Total, yo también estoy medio borracho'

Rodeó su cintura y la apretó contra su cuerpo con cierta rudeza.

-No dudes que te lo demostraré. Solo por haber estado con ese eunuco, haré que no puedas sentarte en una semana.

-¿Ah, si?-Le miró con una sonrisa algo macabra.-¿Me vas a castigar por ser mala?

-En realidad...-Haymitch bajó los tirantes del vestido y lo dejó caer.-Voy a ir tan tortuosamente lento, que me rogarás que te posea sin importar si es en una cama, las escaleras o cualquier otro lugar. Y cuando lo haga, lo haré tan fuerte y tan profundo que no podrás parar de gritar mi nombre entre gemidos.-Su voz era ronca y seductora, tan... varonil y caliente, que Effie sentía que sólo diciéndole cosas como esa con ese tono,las piernas se le harían gelatina y no podría ni mantenerse en pie de lo excitada que estaría. Y... quería sentir eso.

-Sigue.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Effie? Dímelo y te lo daré.

-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero!-Dijo sonrojada por la vergüenza y el alcohol.

-Dímelo. No lo haré hasta que te oiga pedírmelo.

- Quiero que me hables con esa voz que incita al sexo, que me toques y recorras mi cuerpo.-Se acercó a él, aun más de lo que ya estaba, prácticamente hablando contra sus labios.- y quiero que cumplas eso que has dicho, quiero no poder sentarme en una semana y recordar que el motivo fuiste tú.-Lamió sus labios y sonrió traviesa.

Después de lo que ella había dicho, tenía ganas de empotrarla contra la pared y poseerla como un animal, pero él sabía lo que quería. Ir a un ritmo tan lento y delicioso, que ella no podría parar de rogar por más.

Sus manos acunaron su rostro, y la besó con delicadeza. Su forma de besar, tan tranquila y calmada, hacían sentir a la rubia mas cosas que un beso fiero lleno de pasión. Por que esa forma de besar... tenía algo que le daba erotismo y sensualidad.

Podía sentir la lujuria venir del hombre, y era extraño que pareciera tan tranquilo, pero ella sabía que Haymitch mantenía el control por que quería oirla rogar, y eso... definitivamente podía concederle el capricho.

Haymitch delineó sus labios y profundizó el beso. Ella suspiró, y el empezó a bajar sus manos con deliberada lentitud, quitando las prendas restantes que quedaban, dejándola desnuda e indefensa ante él. Justo como le gustaba tenerla.

Pero Effie no iba a dejar que Haymitch la oyera rogar con tanta facilidad, y además, siempre había tenido una fantasía...

Se separó del hombre, aún con los ojos cerrados, y se dio la vuelta para ir a la sala de música que tenía Haymitch en la planta baja. Nunca había entrado, pero Haymitch le dijo tiempo atrás que tenía un piano, regalo del distrito 1.

El hombre la siguió, sin levantar la mirada ni un momento de sus blancas nalgas.

Effie entró, confiada de si misma y se quedó con la boca formando una O al ver el piano.

Era inmenso, supuso que de cristal, dada su transparencia. Aunque parecía mucho más duro que el cristal común. Lo cierto es que en esos momentos no es que le importara demasiado el material del piano, pero la dejó curiosa. No pudo pensar mucho en ello por que Haymitch la subió al piano quedando ella sentada y él entre sus piernas.

Pero Effie no quería a Haymitch en control, todo lo contrario, quería que estuviera frenético, y que la poseyera sin piedad.

Pero Haymitch necesitaba incentivos para descontrolarse, así que la mujer le apartó con suavidad mientras se escurría por el piano y el cuerpo del hombre hasta posarse de rodillas en el suelo.

Haymitch a punto estuvo de apartarla, él quería mantenerse como la voz cantante, pero cualquier tipo de replica quedó ahogada tras oírse el bajar de una cremallera y el gemido ronco del hombre, al sentir la lengua de la mujer rozar con sensualidad la ''punta de su lanza''.

¿Como algo tan nimio como un simple roce de ese órgano húmedo y suave podía causar tanto caos en su cuerpo?

La lengua de la mujer se enroscaba alrededor de su sexo con fuerza y pasión, y el no podía hacer mas que enredar sus dedos en el cabello rubio y medio rizado de Effie.

Ni siquiera necesitaba indicarle como lo quería ejerciendo presión, ella sabía como le gustaba. Joder si lo sabía.

-Oye cariño, me encanta como me devoras, pero esto no era lo que tenía pensado.- Y dejando de lado sus hormonas, recordando que lo que ella quería era que fuera salvaje, la cogió del pelo con brusquedad, levantándola del suelo para empotrarla boca abajo contra el piano.

Effie emitió un grito de la sorpresa.

-Además, has sido muy mala. Es mi deber recordarte a quien perteneces y asegurarme que no vuelva a repetirse lo de ese niñato del capitolio. Por lo que, tengo que castigarte.-le dio una nalgada.-¿Verdad que es lo que debo hacer?

-¡Oh, joder si!-Effie no podía controlarse, Haymitch la ponía demasiado.

-Tsk, esa lengua, querida.-La cogió del pelo y dio un tirón-¿también tengo que castigarte por no hablar como una dama?

Las manos de él se colaron por los muslos de la rubia, acariciando la parte interna sin acercarse a la zona más intima, que era precisamente donde la rubia quería que la tocara.

-¡Mierda Haymitch, deja de jugar!

El hombre abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Effie se había comido a un camionero o qué? No importaba, por qué antes de darse cuenta sus "hormonas" ya le habían traicionado. Había penetrado a Effie de golpe, sin avisar, y lo peor, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

La mujer emitió un chillido/gemido de dolor, placer y sorpresa.

-¡Haymitch!

-¿Qué? No querías que fuera brusco?-Sonrió con malicia y tironeó de su pelo para levantar levemente el cuerpo de la rubia y así poder susurrarle al oido.-¿que pasa, preciosa?¿Te estás echando atrás? Si es así, lo siento, pero yo no soy como Julius, si empiezo el juego no puedo parar.

Mientras hablaba contra su oído el hombre notó como la mujer, al ver que él había cesado el vaivén de sus movimientos, movió sus caderas contra su miembro.

-No entiendes, ¿verdad? Yo decido cuando darte placer. YO decido cuando debo penetrarte.

Haymitch decidió que el vaivén lento y profundo no era precisamente lo que él quería. Así que decidió... mantener la profundidad... y penetrarla más fuerte.

Para su delicia, los gemidos de la rubia llenaron la habitación.

El cristal del piano era resistente, y además, (Para satisfacción de ambos)hacía una especie de efecto espejo que les permitía verse el rostro lujurioso y lleno de satisfacción sin impedimentos.

Las estocadas eran cada vez más rápidas, y los gemidos de Effie fueron acompañados por los graves y roncos del hombre.

Con un último chillido, Effie se vino, agarrándose al piano con fuerza. Se sentía desfallecer, no sabía si por que Julius era muy malo en la cama, porque Haymitch era un dios del sexo, o ambas cosas, pero estaba exhausta y totalmente satisfecha. Haymitch llenó su interior de calor unos momentos después, apoyándose en la espalda de la rubia y besando su hombro.

Ese hombre iba a ser su perdición... pero en un sentido completamente diferente al que pensaba antes.

Temía no ser feliz a su lado, pero ahora sabía que él la amaba de verdad.

Ahora solo tenía que temer el no poder andar derecha durante una larga semana.

Y pensándolo bien... no era tan malo, bien podían quedarse una semana entera en la cama, con su hombre a su lado, ¿qué más podría necesitar?

...oOo...

¿Reviews?

Bueno, aquí está el fic/regalo para el cumpleaños de mi querida prima, Mitsuya Akagi.

Si, sé que viene con mucho retraso.

Espero que te guste. ^^


End file.
